Stuck in the middle of nowhere
by Mother Sin
Summary: 4 years after Endless Waltz, The G-boys are on Earth and com across a house in the middle of nowhere, what happens when they Invade and meet the owner? ((Extended summary inside) R
1. Classical Gas

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, although I wish I did; however, I do own every character that is not original to Gundam Wing, So there. If you don't like it you can sue me but all you'd get is 24 cents and some pocket lint.

[Summary]

 Hanah Spencer is a girl who knows little of her past, let alone her real name. She lives alone and goes by the name of which they gave her at the Orphanage, Aine (AN-ya) Dayton. When her aunt and uncle adopted her, she soon lost the name Dayton and it was replaced with Kale. Events at the Kale house caused her to flee back to her childhood home out in the middle of nowhere. What happens when the 19 year old meets the now 20-year-old ex-Gundam pilots?

* * *

Long slender fingers picked quickly at a set of guitar strings, emitting sound. Long chocolate brown locks fell over weary shoulders. The notes flooded the empty house, reverberating off the walls. The lonely house was silent, except for the sounds of Classical Gas. Every once and a while, the lone occupants of the house would hear the sound of a vehicle drive by on the gravel road. None of them stopped. 

No one ever did.

"We need to find somewhere to stay," Quatre spoke up from the back seat.

"Or somewhere to eat, I'm starving," Duo said from the passenger seat opposite Heero.

"Always thinking with your stomach, huh, Duo?" Wufei joked.

"Hey, am I not a growing boy?" Duo asked with a laugh. Trowa seemed off in his own little staring out the window of the car. Off in the distance, he could see a house. He narrowed his eyes slightly; there was something about that house.

"Hey, look, there's a house up there, should we stop?" asked Duo

"We can't just invite ourselves over," Quatre spoke up again.

"Its probably deserted, anyways," Duo retorted. Surprisingly they stopped outside the house.

The house wasn't exactly a sight for sore eyes but it wasn't the most beautiful house either. It kind of looked like an old farmhouse. The veranda went all the way around the house and on either side of the front door, unruly vines of Ivy hung like screens on the veranda. Other than that, it wasn't unkempt and it looked inviting. Trowa was the first one out and he stood looking at the house.

The fingers stopped playing the guitar and silenced the strings. The lone human occupant of the house looked up. Grey optics fixed on the front door. Some one was coming, but why? 

"Trowa, where are you going?" Quatre asked, stepping out from the car. Trowa stopped and turned his head to look at the others.

"Just going to check it out," he replied, coolly and walked up to the house. He placed a hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. A grey cat ran from the open door and slinked through his legs, causing him to look down, as he saw the cat go running off the veranda and disappearing into the long grass. Pushing the door open further, he walked in, taking slow steps, as his forest green eyes scanned the interior of the house. 

Aine stood behind the wall on one side of the doorway, someone was in her house, and she had to defend herself. She counted how many steps there was, she notice that they stopped, but whoever was making them was near. 

Trowa took a few more steps and was in the kitchen doorway when a foot came flying at his face from nowhere. His lightning fast reflexes caused his hand to shoot up and grab the foot by the ankle. He looked to the legs' owner, surprised to see sun kissed brown locks and a pair of cold steel grey eyes ... and the face of a girl. 

Fair skin, small nose, thin lips, delicate jaw line; her hair was cut in a way that it framed her face, pointing out her features. 

She narrowed her eyes and, using the wall for support, she jumped and kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards into the hallway, which caused him to let go of her ankle. She fell to the ground herself, landing with a grunt. Trowa quickly recovered and walked to the kitchen, towering over her. She pushed herself up quickly and went to punch him, but again his reflexes came into play and he grabbed her wrist, then reached for the other one, pinning both of them above her head with one hand. Her eyes were still narrowed at him and he returned the same glare.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a cold voice. All her years alone made sure she didn't know how to act around other people. 

"We're looking for a place to stay," he replied.

"Why here?" she asked, tone of voice softening slightly. "And who's 'we'?"

"Here is the only place around for miles," he replied, tightening his grip on her wrists, as she struggled to get free. She looked up to him and stopped struggling; there was just something about this boy. She felt his grip lessen and she swallowed slightly.

"What's in it for me," she asked, "if I let 'we' stay here?"

"What do you want?" was his reply. Answering a question with a question went nowhere fast.

"There's nothing that I need, nor want from you," she snarled.

"Don't be so sure," he replied, quietly. "Now, will you let us stay here or not?" 

There was a prolonged silence, neither broke the fixated gaze that they had on each other.

"Fine," she said. "Just don't get in my way and don't expect me to come at your beckon 

call."

They both looked at the sound of voices and the door opening. Aine felt as if she was going to regret letting them stay, why she agreed in the first place was beyond her, but there was something about the boy - there was a mysterious and persuasive aura about him. He let go of her wrists and looked back to her, as if to keep a sharp eye on her, thinking that she was going to pounce again.

"In here, guys..."

Duo, Quatre, Heero and Wufei all walked into the kitchen and looked to Aine. Wufei narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Great, a weak onna," he said, Aine wanted nothing more than to pound Wufei into the ground. What kind of houseguests insulted their hostess?

"Or you can find somewhere else to park your asses," she shot back.

"Sorry about him, he's always like that," Quatre said, smiling kindly at her.

"Where's the grub? I'm starving!" Duo said before Quatre nudged him hard in the ribs. 

"Uh, I mean, where do you keep your food?"

"Where do you usually keep food?" she asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"In the fridge! You're a genius, why didn't I think of that?" he replied, marching over to the fridge, making him right at home.

"Bedrooms are upstairs, bathroom is too--" she started, but paused, "if you'll excuse me..."

She pushed past Wufei and Quatre and went out to the doorway. She stopped and turned her head to look at them and said, "Oh, and try not to destroy anything while you're at it." 

She disappeared from view, but Trowa saw her walk to the stairs and turn down the hallway that was next to them.

"What's her problem?" Duo asked, pulling his head from the fridge and closing the door.

"By the looks of things, she doesn't like visitors," Heero said, just as she walked back into the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow, before walking over to the table where her guitar was. She grabbed it and exited the kitchen again, not bringing herself, nor wanting to, to look at her houseguests.


	2. Trust

Disclaimer - Read chapter one  
  
Dedication - To Lynz, who's helping me with this piece of junk fic  
  
Hours passed. Aine looked out her window, taking note of the darkness that had befallen the ground.  
  
"Quand obscurité chute," she said to herself. Checking her clock, she sighed. She couldn't believe the time--11: 52 p.m.  
  
She sat on the queen size four-poster bed, which had once belonged to her parents, just listening. Silence. Aine determined that the boys had all gone to bed since silence once again filled the empty house. Sliding off the bed, she grabbed her guitar. Aine never noticed it until now, that her bed had come up to past her knees, she was short for her age - 19 and 5 feet 5 inches.  
  
Her bare feet padded against the hardwood floor, and the door creaked slightly, as she pushed it open. She walked down the hall, passed the stairs and walked into the living room. She decided that she wasn't going to turn on any lights, so she walked over to the fireplace and proceeded to light a fire. Momentarily the fire was lit. She sat in front of the fire, hard wood cool on her bare feet and legs. Listening to the golden silence, she closed her eye and sat motionless, guitar on her lap.   
  
Meanwhile, Trowa lay awake in his temporary residence. Moonlight crawled across the floor in attempt to banish the darkness. He heard the faint sound of footsteps from the basement. Sitting upright, he listened, and could hear a guitar being played. He rose and walked over to the door, pushing it open. Peeking his head outside the door, he saw nothing but darkness. He walked down the hall and descended the stairs, the guitar sounds becoming louder.  
  
Leaning on the doorframe of the living room, he watched Aine play the guitar. He took note that she was wearing the same thing as earlier in the day; a tight white t-shirt and black Capri pants, minus one thing - the black velvet band around her neck.  
  
"You know, if you want to sneak up on someone, know your surroundings." She started opening her eyes and looking at him through the darkness "The third last stair creaks."  
  
The fire gave her an orange hue and he could see that she was smiling at him slightly.  
  
"So, what are you doing up?" she asked looking back at the fire. She realized that it was the boy who had pinned her to the wall earlier.   
  
"Couldn't sleep," was all he said, looking at her. Now there was a calm about her that captivated Trowa. It reminded him a lot of him.   
  
"Join the club," she replied, as she plucked the guitar string absentmindedly.  
  
"I heard you playing your guitar," he said not moving from his spot. "You're good at that"  
  
"I try," she said, not breaking her gaze on the fire, as if she was having a staring contest with it.  
  
"Please sit down, it bothers me when people stand and I sit."  
  
Hesitantly, he obeyed and seated himself down next to her.  
  
"This is the longest anyone has ever stayed, no one bothers to come here." She stared, looking down at the floor. "People say that this place is haunted."  
  
"Why are you still here then, all alone?" he asked. "Why don't you move into town?"  
  
"Because this is all I've got left, besides a spineless aunt and an abusive uncle," she replied. He could easily pinpoint the pain in her voice, deciding to change the subject he spoke up.  
  
"You know, I never caught your name..."  
  
"That's because I don't know my real name. The sisters at the orphanage called me Aine."  
  
"You lived in an orphanage?" he asked, looking at her. She brought herself to look at him and nodded.  
  
"My parents died when I was younger, after that I was put in an orphanage. Then my aunt and uncle took me in. I had to leave there because my life was in danger.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I . my uncle, he almost killed me," she started, looking away from him; she didn't see his eyes grow wide in surprise.  
  
"How?" he asked. After a long awkward silence she opened her mouth and replied to his question.  
  
"I broke curfew . in a drunken stupor, he slit my throat and left me for dead. Thankfully my aunt called the ambulance . my uncle told her if she told the cops he did it, he'd do the same to her so she told them that it was attempted suicide. The scar is still there," she finished, looking back at him with one eye. She lifted her hair from her neck, making the scar visible.  
  
By the looks of the scar; it was not a clean cut. A thick piece of hair fell from her grasp, blocking the scare, he gently reached up and went to push it away. She gasped in surprise and backed away from him, gray eyes looking into his.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid," he said calmly.  
  
"I'm not," she replied, "its just that I don't know how to act when someone touches me like that. I'm not used to . to a gentle touch"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be, I'm the one that should be sorry," she said, releasing her hair, letting it cover her scar. At night was the only time she didn't wear her velvet band.   
  
"So what's you're name?" she asked.  
  
"Trowa, Trowa Barton"  
  
"Charmed, Trowa," she said looking to him and smiled.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Aine," he replied. She looked away from him, there was something about how he said her name gave her the chills, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. There was a strange Feeling Trowa was giving her. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, it just made things more complicated. In all her 19 years she had never felt like this.  
  
"How old are you, Trowa?" Aine asked after a long silence.   
  
"20, what about you?"   
  
"19," she replied. Trowa sat staring at her, there was so much that he felt he had in common with her, she was cool and calm, but yet there was mysteriousness about her.   
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"L3," he replied simply.   
  
"You're from a colony?" she asked. He nodded, that was all she needed to know, she didn't have to know about his battle oriented past. He didn't want to her, he felt it was best, for her protection.  
  
"How did you know about the colonies?"  
  
"Hey, just because I live alone doesn't mean I am misinformed," she said. He smiled slightly and his eyes fell to her hands, which were closed, into fists.  
  
"You always keep your hands balled into fists; I've noticed that about you."  
  
"If your hands are closed, than no one can take anything from you." There was a silence then he said:  
  
"But you can't give anything either."  
  
She looked to him. Was he challenging her? Or was he making it a game?  
  
"If you hold on tight, you can't lose anything."  
  
"Then you can't reach for anything." He was challenging her, but there was something about the look in his eyes. Then she thought.  
  
"Keeping your hands tight means you're always ready to defend yourself against an attack." She smirked; she wanted to see how he could turn this around.   
  
"Then you can't hold hands with anyone."  
  
The smirk was wiped from her face and she furrowed her brows. What did he mean? When she looked at him, she saw that he was looking into the fire. He looked to her with one eye and raised an eyebrow, seeing the confusion play across her face.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Just think about it." She broke away from his gaze and stood up, leaving her guitar on the floor.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, watching her.  
  
"To think about it," she replied, walking from the living-room. Trowa sighed and stood up, following suit, but going up to his room. He'd see Aine in the morning.  
  
Aine walked through a pair of double doors into a dark room; she flipped on the light. The room was large and had mirrors all along the walls and a large mat on the floor. Here was where Aine could find solace; she called it her martial arts room. Where she practiced hours on end for the day when she could get revenge on her uncle for giving her the disfiguring scar.  
  
She remembered when she was younger, her father teaching her in this very room.  
  
Sunlight bathed all the rooms in the house and woke all the occupants, except 1, Aine. She had been in the kitchen preparing some breakfast, stopping as she felt her cat rub against her legs.  
  
"Good Morning Byzantine" she said picking the cat up and cradling her in her arms.  
  
"Good morning to you too but you're calling me by the wrong name" Duo said. Aine looked over to him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what exactly is your name?" She asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"Duo Maxwell at your service my fair lady" he replied taking her closed fist and kissing it lightly. A look of pure shock crossed over her face. Was this what Trowa meant?  
  
"Please sit Duo," she said removing her hand from his. He sat down and immediately helped himself to the plate of English muffins that she had set out. Shortly after everyone else entered the dining room.  
  
"Good morning Guys!" Duo said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Its not polite to talk with a mouthful of food in front of a Lady Duo" Trowa said taking a seat next to Aine, smiling at her subtly.  
  
"There you go with your standards for women Trowa" Wufei said with a hint of disgust in his voice as he sat on the other end of the table across from Aine.  
  
"At least he has some Wufei" Quatre said.  
  
"He's right, that's more than we can say for you" Duo piped up. Wufei stayed silent and closed his eyes. "Oh yeah" Duo said again, "That's Trowa, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei, guys this is." he stopped short realizing that he didn't know her Name.  
  
"Aine" she replied, taking a sip of water. 


	3. A drunken alphabet, a messed number syst...

Chapter 3 - A drunken alphabet, a messed number system, a sloppy kiss and a sore ass.  
  
A week had past since the boys had taken up residence in Aine's house. She'd opened up to them a considerable amount but her and Wufei still didn't seem to want to see eye to eye. One night they were all watching something on 1 of the 3 channels Aine had on her TV. Aine was never much of a TV person. Suddenly, an idea had popped into Duos head.  
  
"Aine?" He asked, while she looked over to him.  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"Got any.Alcohol!?" He asked, a mischievous look on his face. Aine raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Quatre asked him; by this time they were all looking at Duo, somewhat intrigued.  
  
"I think there is a couple bottles of something, whiskey I think" she replied "I don't know if it's any good, its been in there for years now"  
  
"The older the better"  
  
"For what?" Aine asked naively.  
  
"Drinking Games my friend!" He answered standing and turning off the television, "where is it?"  
  
"I'll get it," She said getting up off the couch and disappearing into the kitchen. She returned with two bottles of Jack Daniels whiskey and 6 shot glasses. They boys were all seated on a circle on the floor and Aine sat in- between Heero and Trowa, placing the 6 shot glasses and the whiskey in the middle of the circle.  
  
"What are we going to play?" Quatre asked, taking a shot glass.  
  
"The alphabet game, I'll start with a word that starts with A and then Wufei will go, his letter will be B but he has to say my word before he can say his, and so on and so on. If you screw up you have to take a shot of Tennessee's finest! Comprende?" he asked, they all nodded.  
  
"Ok then, Ass"  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat" Wufei said. Now it was Quatres turn.  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel" "Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel, Dyslexia" said Heero, looking to Aine.  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel, Dyslexia, Elevation"  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel, Dyslexia, Elevation, Flabbergast"  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel, Dyslexia, Elevation, Flabbergast, Gangrene" Duo said smiling sheepishly, he found Gangrene to be quite an amusing word.  
  
"Gangrene? Where did that come from?" Quatre asked, dumbfounded by his word choice.  
  
"It comes from lack of Vitamin C, Quatre" He replied.  
  
"That's scurvy Dumbass" Heero Corrected, Duo opened his mouth for a rebuttal but realized defeat. Rubbing the back of his head he said  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel, Dyslexia, Elevation, Flabbergast, Gangrene, Homunculus" Wufei said returning back to the Game. Back to Quatre  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel, Dyslexia, Elevation, Flabbergast, Gangrene, Homunculus, Invert"  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel, Dyslexia, Elevation, Flabbergast, Gangrene, Homunculus, Invert, Jackass" Now it was Aine's turn.  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel, Dyslexia, Elevation, Flabbergast, Gangrene, Homunculus, Invert, Jackass, Kinky" She said with a grin, while she saw heads turn to look at her.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I like your vocabulary!" Duo said with a laugh. Trowa looked to Aine then to Duo, feeling slightly jealous hearing Aine's Duo induced laughter. He had come to terms with his feelings and he realized that he wanted Aine.  
  
"Yo Trowa, Its your turn" Duo said bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel, Dyslexia, Elevation, Flabbergast, Gangrene, Homunculus, Invert, Jackass, Kinky, Lotus"  
  
The game went on and no one had taken a shot. They all had amazingly good memories, so no one screwed up, yet. Wufei was the last person so he had to recall every single word that was said.  
  
"Ass, Bureaucrat, Camel, Dyslexia, Elevation, Flabbergast, Gangrene, Homunculus, Invert, Jackass, Kinky, Lotus, Mucus, Navel, Oleander, Psychopath, Quirk, Rudimentary, Scurvy, Tandem, Usurper, Violin, Wood, Xylophone, Yellow, Zebra" He finished with a satisfied smirk, which was removed from his face, upon seeing Aine pour him a shot.  
  
"I said work not wood, bottoms up Wufei!" she said, now wearing his smirk upon hearing laughter.  
  
"She's got you there buddy!" Duo said. Wufei took the shot glass and downed it, letting the liquid slide down his throat. He placed the glass down and coughed lightly.  
  
"Burns doesn't it?" Duo asked, and Wufei nodded in response.  
  
"Got any more drinking Games?" Heero asked  
  
"I know one, its called the number game" Aine started "You start off by pointing at someone with both you're pointer fingers and saying one, then that person has to point at someone else in the same way and say two, and well, you get the picture"  
  
"That's it?" Heero asked.  
  
"No there are a couple catches; you can't say multiples of 7" she started only to be cut off by Duo.  
  
"I don't like this game" he whined, "There's math involved"  
  
"I wasn't done yet; so you can't say multiples of 7 and you have to say Sex instead of 6, and if you screw up, we go back to one"  
  
"Never mind!" Duo chimed happily, ready to play.  
  
"I'll go first" She said, she pointed her fingers at Quatre and said "One"  
  
"2" he said pointing to Heero.  
  
"3" said Heero pointing to Wufei.  
  
"4" Wufei to Trowa.  
  
"5" Trowa to Duo.  
  
"SEX!" Dup shouted pointing to Aine, who sat smirking.  
  
"8" she replied Pointing to Heero.  
  
"9" Heero to Trowa.  
  
"10" Trowa said nonchalantly pointing to Quatre.  
  
"11" Quatre said, choosing Duo this time.  
  
"12" Duo said, choosing Aine again.  
  
"13" Aine said, throwing the game back to Duo.  
  
"14" Duo said, realizing only after that he said 14 he had screwed up.  
  
"Shots for Duo, You said a multiple of 7!" Aine said pouring him a glass. The seventh and last time they reached 65 and Duo was a little tipsier than everyone else, since he was the one making the majority of the mistakes.  
  
"I know!" he said "Lets play I never"  
  
"How do you play?" Aine Asked.  
  
"You go around in a circle saying things that you haven't don and if someone has done it than they take a shot. So who wants to start?" Duo asked looking around the circle.  
  
"I will" Quatre said, he thought for a moment as the bottle of whiskey was passed around to fill everyone's shot glass. The first bottle was mostly empty but they still had the second one to go through, and that one was unopened.  
  
"I've never been in a fist fight" He said and watched as everyone downed a shot.  
  
"You've been in a fist fight?" Wufei asked Aine sceptically.  
  
"Don't looked so surprised" she replied, seemingly unfazed by his question.  
  
"When?"  
  
"At the orphanage, beat some kid up because he called me a girl" she said satisfied with herself. Duo laughed slightly.  
  
"My turn" Wufei said shaking his head "I've never been to a circus" To no one but Aine's surprise Trowa took a shot.  
  
"I've never broken a bone," Duo said while Aine, Trowa, and Heero took a shot.  
  
"What did you break?" Quatre asked Aine.  
  
"My finger" Aine said, "I have nerve damage in it" She held out her left hand and her left pointer finger went veering off upwards and to the right while the rest of her fingers were straight.  
  
"Alright, My turn" Heero said as he thought then looked to Duo, getting his idea "I've never kissed a guy before" Duo was holding in fits of laughter remembering the time he was dared to kiss Heero as he took his shot. The boys notice that Aine didn't take a shot.  
  
"I've never been to space" She said watching the guys all take a shot. Now it was Trowas turn.  
  
"I've never duct taped someone to a wall" Duo laughed again and took another shot; he was getting drunker by the second. Now it was Quatres turn again.  
  
"I've never had a disfiguring scar" Trowa and Aine took a shot but Aine was more reluctant to take hers.  
  
"Can we see?" Duo asked Aine as she raised her grey eyes to look at Duo.  
  
"Duo" Trowa said sternly, he knew the background of her scar and knew that it pained her.  
  
"No" she said half drunkenly after she thought about it for a minute. Soon after the 'I never' game the alcohol ran out and they all talked drunkenly throughout the night. Aine got up to get a glass of water for herself but as she passed Duo he grabbed her wrist and yanked on her arm so hard the she fell flat on her ass and landed beside Duo.  
  
"OW! DUO! That Hurt!" She said rubbing her tailbone, giving him a stern look. Duo laughed and smiled at Aine. Trowa watched them intently, jealousy growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"So you've never kissed a boy before huh?" He asked, silence following his question, everyone was staring at them with interest. The jealousy had turned into white-hot flames and they were now licking at Trowas insides. Aine was meant for him, not Duo. Well, at least that was what he thought.  
  
"No I haven't, Boys are gross!" Aine said laughing, and looking over at Trowa subtly. Everyone else laughed, except Trowa. Duo leaned Aine back a little and leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on Aines lips. Trowa widened his eyes in surprise and extreme jealousy.  
  
No he didn't.she wouldn't.but he did and she would, they were drunk all right. Once Aine realized whom it was that was kissing her, she pushed him off of her and stood up, swaying slightly. She clumsily ran upstairs and fell down at the very top stair. To her, running up the stairs drunk was like trying to run up downwards escalators.  
  
"Apparently, You aren't that good of a kisser" Wufei Joked.  
  
"Hey!" Duo said sharply.  
  
Aine closed the bathroom door and slumped against it, breathing heavily. Her first kiss was supposed to involve her being sober and, Like Trowa, she had realized her desire for him. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Surely Trowa wouldn't forgive her, would he? Thousands of thoughts raced through her head but moments later Aine was curled up on the bathroom floor, fast asleep.  
  
Morning presented itself and it lit up the bathroom. Someone knocked gently on the door, which scared Aine and made her head pound at the same time. Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over onto her back, stiffly.  
  
"Hold on" she said groggily, rubbing her head. It was like she had a migraine, but it was all over her body instead of her head. With difficulty she stood up and opened the door, her face went pale upon seeing  
  
"Trowa" she said surprised.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked, "I have to talk to you"  
  
Aine nodded and opened the door wide enough to have him slip through. She took a seat on the edge of the cool porcelain bathtub and watched as he closed the door after him. He took a seat next to Aine and she looked away from him, ashamed of her behaviour and partly because it hurt to crane her neck to look at him.  
  
"Trowa, I feel horrible," she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"It's just a hangover, it'll go away" he replied.  
  
"No not that, I feel bad about last night when Duo and I" she trailed off as she stared at her bare feet, "kissed"  
  
"Aine." he started 'Why can't I say this?' he asked himself. Slowly and painfully Aine lifted her head to look at Trowa.  
  
"I saw the jealousy in your eyes, when Duo leaned in" She said quietly, any voice higher than a whisper seemed to make her head pound severely.  
  
"I was jealous" He admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because" he said stubbornly "I've come to terms with my feelings and I can't deny it anymore, Aine" 'Your eyes' he thought 'like the calm before the storm, they're beautiful, just like the rest of you'  
  
"Aine, You've filled the void my heart has felt for the longest time, I thought it would be closed off forever, you've given me another reason to live"  
  
Aine blushed a furious shade of red and tried to hide it, with no avail.  
  
'Why would you fall for me? There's so much that you don't know Trowa, so much that I don't know' She thought to herself.  
  
"Trowa" She started, "there's something about you, I look into your eyes and it feels like home, it feels like I finally belong somewhere" ((a/n- Awwwwwwwwwww! -fits of giggles-))  
  
He brought his hand up and caressed her face, fingers reaching around the back of her neck and through her soft hair. Leaning in towards each other, their lips brush against each other but they were interrupted by a knock on the door and they pulled apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin, whew! That was a marathon! But I won! Lol I was listening to U2 while typing this stuff up so it inspired me, at the end the sweetest thing was playing so hence the sweetness, if you could call it that, I call it fluff though, FLUFF ATTACK! 


End file.
